It Could Be Worse
by Dogsrule
Summary: After a mishap during a heist Kaito and Conan have now switched bodies. so now Kaito has be a detective and Conan has to be a thief! Will they ever get back to normal?


**It Could be Worse**

By: Dogsrule

Hi all! I'm baaack! Well actually I just really procrastinated until this idea popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it. So here's my first try at Detective Conan/Case Closed! I'm going to be using English names for the main Case Closed people, but the Japanese names for people from Magic Kaito and random non-important people I randomly choose.

And if for some moment you thought that I owned Detective Conan/Case Closed…you were right! I do own it! And Magic Kaito too! BAZINGA! Man, I love that phrase (that I don't own, I think CBS does…)

Well anyway here's the Fanfic!

* * *

**Ch.1 A Normal Day…**

It was a nice, calm day in Ekoda until…

"KAITO!!!"

"Wow Aoko, I didn't know that you were into pink stars. New pair?" A messy-haired boy asked, grinning at a messy-haired girl.

The said girl glared and yelled, "What gives you the right to flip my skirt?"

"Nothing. It was there. "

"$#!..." Aoko started to swear, but noticed an aquarium next to her. So she grabbed one of the fish and pointed it at Kaito.

"!!....AGH! FISH!!" Kaito cried out and he quickly backed away.

Aoko ran up to him swinging the fish.

"Maybe this'll teach you not to flip my skirt!"

Elsewhere in Beika a certain shrunken high school detective was also on his way to school, and unfortunately for him was dragged into another conversation about the 'missing' Jimmy Kudo.

"I don't get why Rachel doesn't just get a new boyfriend?" Mitch asked.

"I know! There's tons of totally cool guys out there for her." George said while pumping out his chest.

_(Sigh) here we go again. It's always the same thing. Whenever there isn't a case it always goes back to where Jimmy Kudo is. And it's not like I can just perk up and go: Yeah! I'm Jimmy Kudo, I just got shrunk by this poison given to me by two men in black! _Conan thought, but was interrupted by Amy asking, "Conan? Conan, are you listening?"

"Uh, yeah Amy. I just got distracted for a second. He said, sheepishly laughing.

Amy went on to say, "well anyway I think it's nice of Rachel to wait for Jimmy, but he's being really mean to her."

Conan perked up and said, "It's not like that! Jimmy's just really busy with his cases is all."

Then Vi chose that moment to say, "And who knows, maybe Jimmy Kudo's around more often that you think. Right Conan?" she said smirking at Conan, who glared back at her.

"Are you ever going to stop reading that newspaper? Aoko asked while leaning over to see it too.

"What's the problem? It's not like we're doing anything right now." Kaito replied while turning the page.

"OOH! Look at that!" Aoko cried as she pointed to a picture on the page.

Kaito looked closer and started reading the article out loud.

"Today Ekoda Museum announced that in two days they will begin an exhibit of rare jewels that are said to be based in mythology. The large jewel in the picture shown above is said to be a changeling's stone and its name results from that. The entire exhibition is going to be for two months before moving on to Europe."

Aoko hmphed and said, "and without a doubt that stupid Kaitou Kid is going to show up to try and steal it."

"Hey! Kaitou Kid isn't stupid just because your dad can't catch him!"

Then a male voice perked up and said, "Well then I supposed that a detective should be the one to catch him. What do you think about that Kaito?"

Kaito turned around and looked Saguru Hakuba in the eye and asked, "What you want now Hakuba?"

Hakuba smirked and simply replied, "Well you certainly are being rude today. So what do you think about that jewel? Are you going to make a _**special **_visit to see it?"

Kaito glared at him and with his voice dripping with sarcasm he said, "Aw gee, I don't know, why wait? Why not just hurry up there now while I have the chance, should be easy with my hang-glider."

Then Aoko perked up and said to both of them, "all right you two, CUT IT OUT! Hakuba, stop accusing Kaito. And Kaito stop picking on Hakuba."

Kaito childishly whined and said, "But Aoko! He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, you both are going to stop."

"Well everyone certainly seems lively this morning." A very feminine voice perked up from behind them.

"Oh, hi Akako!" Aoko said cheerfully when she looked back.

Akako looked over at the newspaper that Kaito was holding.

"So the Changeling's Stone has surfaced at last. Lucifer has told me a little bit about it." She said while she looked at the picture.

"What'd he say?" Kaito perked up.

"That it's a very ancient stone and that something is supposed to happen when light illuminates the stone."

"Something supposed to happen when light hits it…" Kaito muttered under his breath.

A week later at the Moore Detective Agency Conan was sitting on the couch reading a new mystery novel he had bought the day before. Just when he had finished and set the book down the doorbell rang.

So Conan ran over and opened it.

Standing just outside the door was a slim, pretty woman and an old man.

The woman smiled and asked Conan, "excuse me little boy, is Mr. Moore in? I wish to speak with him."

Conan smiled and said, "Wait a minute ma'am." Then he turned and yelled, "Mr. Moore! There's a client here."

Then there were a series of loud thuds and clangs coming from the bathroom. When they ended Richard Moore walked out and over to Conan.

"This better be good brat! I had something important that I had…" then he looked over and saw the woman. Immediately he tried to out on the charm, "well hello ma'am, are you in need of services from the famous detective Richard Moore?"

The woman looked hesitant and said, "um, are you sure this is a good time? You seem to be busy…" She was going to continue, but Richard cut her off. "Now, now there is nothing more important than a damsel in distress. My other case can wait."

_What other case? You were just listening to horse racing in the bathroom because you didn't want Rachel to confiscate the radio. _Conan thought while rolling his eyes.

Then the woman started again, "well I'm Mika Pentell and this is my grandfather James. Yesterday we received a letter in the mail. I don't really understand it, because I'm new to Japan."

"Do you have the letter with you?" Richard asked.

She nodded and said, "Yes right here." Then she got it out of her purse and handed it to Richard while Conan looked over his shoulder. He recognized it instantly.

**_On the Day the world resets_**

**_And everything white seems to be bewitched_**

**_I will make my appearance to claim the Changeling's Stone_**

**_-Kaitou Kid_**

"So what do you make of this Mr. Moore? Do you know who this Kaitou Kid person is?" Mika asked.

"He's a famous phantom thief in Japan. He's also pulled off heist before in America, France, and Germany, but that was many years ago." Conan said.

"I see, I think I heard about that from my father." Then to Richard she said, "Do you think you can protect this stone for me Mr. Moore? It's a family heirloom."

"Of Course I can! Kaitou Kid will never be able to outwit Richard Moore the Great Detective!" Richard said while laughing.

_Good grief. _Conan thought.

Later that night Conan was still up looking at the heist letter.

_This is definitely a weird letter this time, but what do you expect it's Kaitou Kid. Anyway what does he mean by the world resets? I serious doubt the world can reset itself, if anything the only things offhand I can think of that you can reset is something like a watch or a clock. But why would you need to reset a watch…unless, Wait a minute! I just saw this on the news this morning, on March 14__th__ the U.S. begins Daylights Savings Time and they reset their clocks an hour ahead! _

_Now this second part: and everything white seems to be bewitched. The everything white part is easy since March 14__th__ is White Day here in Japan, but what does he mean by bewitched? Wait! The stone he's after is based from mythology and folklore, and is that's the case then bewitched could mean the witching hour. So that means he'll show up between midnight to 3:00 AM on March 14__th__. Heh, well let's see how this heist goes Kaitou Kid._

* * *

Oh, oh! I know how it goes! Kidding of course I know, I'm the one coming up with this heist. Anyway what do you guys think of the heist letter? If it's too easy to figure out I'm sorry, but considering I'm not actually Kaitou Kid and I always have wait for someone on the show to telling the meaning of it, this is the best that I can do. Oh, and if you wondering how I found out all of the information about daylight saving time, the witching hour, etc. all I have to say is that Google's awesome!

Any who if you want leave me a review and tell me what you think! Dogsrule out! ^_^


End file.
